Happy Birthday
by Hatake Hikari
Summary: 'Ku harap, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan "selamat ulang tahun" kepada ku.' Special fict for Kakashi's Birthday and Hashika Hikaru. Happy birthday to you, guys!


_**Happy Birthday by Hatake Hikari and Hashika Hikaru**_

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Kakashi's POV_

_Yo! Perkenalkan, namaku Hatake Kakashi, kalian bisa memanggilku Kakashi. Aku berumur 15 tahun dan merupakan murid kelas 3 SMA di Konoha International Senior High School. Mugkin kalian bertanya mengapa diusiaku ini, aku sudah kelas 3 SMA. Itu karena aku masuk di kelas akselerasi. Banyak teman-teman perempuanku yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini tampan, jenius, dingin, pendiam, cuek, namun baik. Tetapi menurutku, aku tak setampan dan sejenius yang mereka katakan, aku hanyalah laki-laki biasa. Aku mempunyai dua sahabat yang sangat dekat dekat denganku, mereka adalah Obito dan Rin._

_Lima tahun yang lalu adalah awal mula persahabatan kami dimulai, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Obito menyukai –mencintai– Rin. Bukan hanya Obito, tetapi akupun merasakan perasaan yang Obito rasakan kepada Rin. Rin adalah sosok wanita yang berbeda dari yang lain. Dia memang pendiam, namun dia memiliki senyum yang tak dimiliki oleh perempuan lain dan senyumannya dapat meredam emosiku. Tak tahan jika aku melihat wajah sedihnya, itu karena aku ingin selalu melihat senyumannya yang manis dan indah. Namun aku sadar bahwa perasan ini salah, ini akan merusak persahabatan kami. Sampai pada akhirnya, kami membicarakan tentang perasaan kami pada Rin. Rin pun berkata bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepada salah satu diantara kami. Aku dan Obito akan menerima apapun keputusan Rin, dan pada akhirnya ia pun berkata bahwa ia mencintaiku. Tanggal 15 Januari 2008 adalah hari dimana aku dan Rin menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Persahabatan antara aku, Rin dan Obito pun masih tetap utuh._

_Akhir bulan Desember tahun 2009 merupakan hari berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Rin sebagai sepasang kekasih dan kembali menjadi sahabat seperti dulu. Tetapi setelah hampir dua tahun kami putus, aku masih sangat mencintainya. Bagiku, dialah yang terbaik dari semua wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihku. Aku pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku kembali, namun ia menolak dan tak menjelaskan kenapa ia menolak ku. Kamipun akhirnya bersahabat kembali seperti dulu dan bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kami. Sungguh, itu sangat menakitkan hatiku, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah keputusan kami._

'_Pukul 06.30 am?' pikir ku. Ah, sudah waktunya berangkat ke sekolah atau aku akan terlambat karena sekolah masuk pukul 07.00 am. Beruntung saja jarak dari rumahku ke sekolah hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit dengan menggunakan sepeda motor, kalau tidak sudah ku pastikan bahwa aku akan terlambat._

_Sesampainya di sekolah, aku merasa ada yang aneh saat memasuki ruang kelasku, XII IPA 1. Mengapa kelasku begitu sepi? Padahal sudah pukul 06.43 am, seharusnya siswa-siswi di kelasku sudah berada di sini. Kemana perginya mereka semua? Di setiap kelas di sekolahku memang hanya ada 15 siswa yang terdiri dari 8 siswa laki-laki dan 7 siswa perempuan, tetapi, apa wajar kalau di kelasku ini hanya ada aku seorang? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mendengarkan musik dari iPod milikku sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi._

_Lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi, semua siswa di kelasku mulai masuk ke kelas dan menempati bangkunya masing-masing. Aku pun segera bertanya, "dari mana kalian?". Namun mereka hanya menjawab, " tadi kami semua di panggil Minato-Sensei untuk membantu para guru memindahkan barang-barangnya ke ruangan guru yang baru.", aku pun hanya mengangguk._

_._

_._

_._

_Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Matematika yang diajar oleh Minato-Sensei –wali kelasku–, dan Minato-Sensei memiliki peraturan yang bebunyi, 'dilarang menguap saat jam pelajaran, atau kau harus menyanyi di depan kelas'. Sengaja atau tidak, semua murid perempuan di kelasku menguap secara bersama-sama dan ketahuan Sensei, akhirnya mereka pun maju ke depan kelas untuk bernyayi sebelum Sensei marah. Tunggu! Dimana Rin dan Kurenai? Mengapa hanya ada lima murid? Apa mereka tidak masuk?_

_Aku sungguh tak peduli pada mereka yang berada di depanku (karena aku duduk di bangku paling depan), lebih baik aku membaca buku yang jelas lebih bermanfaat. Aku pun mulai berkonsenterasi untuk membaca buku, namun konsenterasiku pecah saat mendengar mereka bernyanyi lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku dan tepuk tangan dari semua murid di kelas kecuali aku yang hanya bisa tercengang. Kekagetanku semakin bertambah saat melihat Rin dan Kurenai masuk ke dalam kelas dengan membawa kue ulang tahun dengan angka 16 untukku. Dengan serentak mereka mengucapkan, "happy birthday, Kakashi", dan ucapan doa yang hanya dapat aku balas dengan senyum dan berkata pelan, "terima kasih". Ternyata kejutan ini sudah mereka rencanakan dengan Minato-Sensei._

_Aku pun menerima dan membuka beberapa kado yang mereka berikan untukku. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku dapat lupa akan hari ulang tahunku yang jatuh pada 15 September –hari ini–? Mereka selalu mempunyai kejutan disetiap hari ulang tahunku. Aku sangat beruntung karena aku mempunyai mereka. Terima kasih Tuhan sudah mengirimkan mereka untukku._

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah sekolah usai, langsung saja aku pulang ke rumah dan sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat iPhone 4 milikku tergeletak di meja belajar yang ada di kamarku. Ah, ternyata aku mematikan ponselku sedari tadi malam. Aku pun menyalakan ponselku dan menemukan banyak sekali pesan masuk yang berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Aku membuka semua pesan masuk dan berharap bahwa Rin adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat kepadaku. Aku membaca satu-satu pesan masuk yang ada dan membalasnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan nama Rin, aku pun tersenyum melihatnya karena aku yakin bahwa dia yang pertama. Namun senyumanku memudar saat melihat nama pengirim pesan sebelum Rin, Sakura. 'Sakura? Sakura Haruno anak kelas IX A di Konoha Internaional Junior High School yang terletak di sebelah KISHS. Lama-kelamaan senyumanku yang sempat memudar kembali mengembangkan senyumanku. Hahaha.. Apa ini pertanda bahwa aku dan Rin tak dapat bersatu kembali dan aku harus melupakannya? Apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya dan akan memastikan bahwa ia akan bahagia._

_Sakura ya? Hm, aku memang mulai menyukainya. Ah, tidak! Aku rasa aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya. Aku pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, namun ia menolak. Dia bilang, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran. Itu tidak masalah bagi ku, kini hubungan kami seperti kakak-adik. Tetapi aku tak pernah rela bila melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain. _

_Aku ingat, aku harus membuka kado-kado dari teman-temanku. Bagaimanapun, aku harus menghargai pemberian mereka. Aku pun menemukan sebuah kotak yang tidak terlalu kecil ukurannya dan dibungkus kertas kardo berwarna merah muda. Ku buka kertas kadonya dan menemukan secarik kertas dan ku baca isi kertas itu._

'_**Hi, nii-chan, happy birthday! Wish you all the best. May God always bless you. Maaf ya, hanya dapat memberikan itu untuk kado Kaka-nii. Semoga kado kecil itu bermanfaat. Aku menyayangi mu, Kaka-nii, kutunggu traktirannya. Hehehe.. **____** –Sakura– '**_

_Ternyata kado dari Sakura adalah sebah jam tangan digital berwarna hitam. Terima kasih, Sakura. Walaupun kau sempat menolakku, aku tahu bahwa kau menyayangi lebih dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya. Dan itu semakin terbukti saat aku tahu bahwa kau menangis saat kau marah pada ku karena aku pernah membohongi mu, dan saat temanmu menyuruhmu untuk tidak menangis jika kau tidak memiliki perasaan kepada ku, namun air matamu semakin banyak membasahi pipimu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah saat tahu kau sampai meneteskan air mata karena aku. Aku berjanji diusiaku yang ke 16 tahun, aku tak akan membuat wanita bersedih karena aku. Aku akan selalu membuat kalian bahagia dan memastikan bahwa kalian akan selalu bahagia, Rin, Sakura.._

_**End**_


End file.
